


Sweet Music Playing In The Dark

by SlitheredFromEden



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex's Parents are not Homophobic bc I said so, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, no ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: Alex stared at his shirtless reflection as his hand raised to his collarbone and traced the two day old hickey that he from his boyfriend at the end of their date. Smiling fondly at the memory, he heard tapping on his window. Alex followed the sound and looked over to the window just to see Willie grinning at him from behind the glass. Alex rushed over and let his boyfriend in from the cold."Willie, what are you doing here?" Alex asked in bewilderment. "My parents have a no boys in the bedroom rule. You know this,""Hi, babe, I missed you too," Willie said smugly, his arms already reaching for Alex."We had a date two days ago." Alex reminded him pointedly
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 243





	Sweet Music Playing In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> THIS HAS MATURE CONTENT PLS DON'T READ IF YOU DONT LIKE THAT TYPE OF THING  
> .  
> .  
> .   
> I have received such kind words on "Onlookers" and questions if I was going to write more, and honestly I wasn't completely sure. But to those of you who commented I thank you for encouraging me to continue to write.  
> .  
> .  
> Also if you know me irl or on another social media platform pls don't bring this up I'll cry from embarrassment.

It was about eleven at night and Alex was preparing for bed in his personal bathroom. He stared at his reflection; his blue eyes staring tiredly at his figure. Alex stared at his shirtless reflection as his hand raised to his collarbone and traced the two day old hickey that he from his boyfriend at the end of their date. Smiling fondly at the memory, he heard tapping on his window. Alex followed the sound and looked over to the window just to see Willie grinning at him from behind the glass. Alex rushed over and let his boyfriend in from the cold. 

"Willie, what are you doing here?" Alex asked in bewilderment. "My parents have a no boys in the bedroom rule. You know this,"

"Hi, babe, I missed you too," Willie said smugly, his arms already reaching for Alex. 

"We had a date two days ago." Alex reminded him pointedly, yet still leaning in allowing himself to be wrapped in the other boy's arms. Alex smoothed his hair and pressed a kisses to Willie's cheek. “But I’m serious about my parents," 

"I can fix that," Willie broke away from their embrace, and made a bee line for the bedroom door and locking it. "Now we’re good,"

"Willie," Alex crossed his arms over his bare chest. 

"Live a little, _Alexander_ ," Willie's eyes raked over Alex's bare skin, causing the other boy to blush.

"I can’t do much living if I’m dead, _William_ ," Alex tried to look annoyed, but he secretly loved Willie's rebellious behavior. 

Willie discarded his bomber jacket dropping it right onto Alex’s floor and took off his shoes. He settled himself in Alex’s bed, "You joining me or what, Hotdog?” 

"We've been dating for a year. When will you drop the nickname?" With an exasperated sigh, the blond boy shuffled his feet and got settled with bed with his boyfriend. The two laid down down facing one another with their legs entangled, and their bodies curved into each other. 

"You worked at a hotdog place when we met, baby. It's a part of our history," Willie‘s arms were wrapped around Alex’s waist and his head comfortably placed on his chest. Alex happily leaned into his boyfriend, his chin on top of the other boy’s head with one arm tucked under his own head and his free hand running through Willie’s long soft hair. 

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Alex breathed out. "Just you and me," 

"Me too," Willie kissed the side of his neck. "I’d treat you so good," 

Alex hummed happily as his boyfriend left trail of kisses up and down his neck. Alex ducked down and caught Willie’s lips with his, engulfing him into a deep kiss. The kiss was rough and hungry. Their tongues exploring the other’s mouth. Alex always enjoyed flicking the tip of his tongue against Willie’s. He would go as far as sucking on his boyfriend’s tongue if it would garner a reaction out of him. And it did, every single time Willie would dig his nails into Alex's skin. Today it was his back, and his with pleasure. He really didn't have to say this aloud, but Alex loved getting marked by his boyfriend.

When they finally broke away for air, Alex laid Willie on his back and hovered above him on his hands and knees pinning Willie to the mattress. Willie's hand traveled down his abdomen. Alex took a sharpe intake of breath as Willie slid his hand into the front of Alex’s pants. The skater gripped his dick and began to jerk him off.

“Willie," Alex groaned, internally praying for his body not to give out on top of Willie's.

"Shh, baby. Can’t have your parents hearing those pretty noises of yours now, can we?" Willie looked up at him with mock seriousness. 

"N-No," the blond boy shook his head. 

"That’s my good boy," Will praised, his hand picking up friction. 

Alex dipped down and pressed another kiss to Willie's lips. This time it was soft and passionate. Willie's strokes started to falter from the kiss, which caused him to pick up speed.

"Slow. Go slow," the blond boy begged. "I'm not... I won't last,"

"Why's the fun in that, Alex?" Willie asked, ignoring Alex's pleading.

Alex opened his mouth to respond, but a voice from behind his door rang out.

"Alex, are you okay?"

Alex froze.

It was his mom.

"I heard you from our room," She continued. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm okay, mom," Alex managed to get out, shooting a glare to his boyfriend.

"Are you sure?" she jiggled the doorknob. "The door's locked, Alex. Are you sure you're okay in there?"

Willie, Alex's mischievous heathen, was enjoying this too much and didn't stop pumping his boyfriend's dick.

"I'm sure I'm okay-" Alex cut himself off with a sharp gasp at the sensation of Willie's mouth on his cock. "Ah-"

He was close to climaxing. He was close to climaxing and his mom was behind the door. 

"Open the door," she demanded, clearly concerned. 

"Mom, it's okay-"

"Alexander, open the door," her tone was more angry than concerned. 

Willie's hands gripped on his hips as his head bobbed back and forth. Alex couldn't stop himself from panting, his mom most likely debating whether or to break down the door if she can hear him. Finally, it happened. He released his load down Willie's eager throat. 

Alex didn't have time to take a second for himself, he quickly adjusted himself and with a quick kiss shove Willie into his closet. 

"Alexander, sweetie, I'm calling your dad,"

"No!" Alex shouted too quickly. The last thing he needs is for his dad to get involved. He rushed over and unlocked his door, "See? I'm fine,"

Alex tried closing the door, but his mom's hand shot out to his forehead. "Your temperature is up, and your skin looks flushed. I think you may have a fever,"

"I don't," Alex assured her, he could feel his face heating up with embarrassment. "I really don't-"

"Shush, sweetie, I'll go grab you some soup," His mom caressed his cheek. "Go lay back in bed, I'll be right there,"

As soon as his mom reached the bottom of the steps, Alex rushed over to Willie, "You need to go,"

"Aw, babe, and I thought we were having fun," Willie pouted.

"Dude, my mom will be back any second-"

Willie cut him off with a final kiss, "I'm only teasing you, Hotdog,"

The boy grabbed his jacket and slid his shoes on, and walked over to the window. "Maybe next time we'll do this at my apartment,"

Willie began to climbed back down. 

"Wait," Alex called out to him. He rushed over leaning his half naked body out of the window and kissed him. Alex will never get tired of kissing his boyfriend's soft lips. "Get home safe,"

"I will," Willie spoke against Alex's lips. 

Alex watched as his boyfriend reached the bottom, and grab his skate board from where he had tucked it away earlier. Before he skated off, he looked over his shoulder and shot a wink at Alex.

"Alex!" His mom hissed from behind him. "Get away from there. You'll get worse,"

"Okay, mom," Alex said with a content sigh, already counting down the seconds until whenever he sees Willie again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> I know leaving comments on smut isn't really a thing people are comfortable with doing, but if you are let me know what you think and what would you like to read in the future...


End file.
